


Aullido de despedida

by clumsykitty



Series: OS Marvelitos [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Based on Like a Comet Streaming On, Broken Stony, Challengue, Don't Kill Me, F/M, Fanfic from fanfic, M/M, Mention of - Freeform, Not A Fix-It, Pepperony - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Tony POV, Tony centric, WOLFBOND, sineala, someone died, wolfbrothers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: Una historia basada en el excelente trabajo de Sineala "Like a Comet Streaming On", en el universo MCU. Tony y Jet enfrentan las consecuencias de Civil War, y la llegada de Thanos a la Tierra.





	Aullido de despedida

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like a Comet Streaming On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344072) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> Esta historia está basada en la magnífica obra de Sineala “Like a Comet Streaming On”, no es un homenaje porque no tengo ese nivel ni soy diga, simplemente la idea que está escrita en la obra, sobre el vínculo entre humanos y lobos, en este caso, Tony con su lobo Jet -que en la historia de Sineala es rescatado y adoptado por Stark quien había perdido anteriormente su lobo llamado Kepler- y la Reina Loba, Liberty que está con Steve. El fanfic del que estoy retomando la idea, está situado en Tierra 616, yo adapté el concepto a MCU. Los lobos no hablan es un enlace mental, no todos los humanos tienen lobos, solamente aquellos con ciertas características como el Capitán América. Tony no debía tener un Hermano Lobo pero Howard lo hace por ayudarlo.

**Aullido de despedida.**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel -MCU.

_Pareja_ : Stony.

_Advertencias_ : pues no es una historia alegre y termina mal. Una versión alterna de Infinity War.

 

Gracias por leerme.

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Aullido de despedida**

_“Quiero volver a esos días donde sólo hacía falta una mirada para hacernos sonreír, donde el tiempo pasaba sin que nos diéramos cuenta y todo lo demás no importaba, sólo nosotros.”_

El diario de Noah.

 

 

Había un rito que a Tony le había llamado la atención en sus caminatas por Central Park cuando Pepper le “exhortaba” a que hicieran ejercicio juntos. Siempre se preguntaba cada que pasaba por ahí la razón para tan curioso protocolo de carácter casi religioso, o tal vez lo era, no podía asegurarlo porque jamás preguntó por ello. Era un grupo, apenas si una docena de personas que se congregaban siempre en el mismo sitio, bajo el mismo árbol que daba sombra a la senda de los corredores del parque, motivo por el cual llegó a verlos en su trote perezoso. Formaban un círculo alrededor del árbol, unían sus manos al sentarse en posición de flor de loto. Acto seguido, parecía que ejecutaban una meditación grupal que los mantenía así de quietos por al menos una media hora si había hecho bien sus cálculos. Luego de eso, se soltaban, sonreía entre sí y abrazaban al unísono el grueso tronco del árbol, dejando como única muestra de su estadía en ese día un listón amarillo tejido en delgadísimas trenzas con tiras de colores hechas de papel reciclado.

Tal rito de los domingos podía ser una excentricidad más de la Gran Manzana, otro cuento más que los turistas podían relatar cuando volvieran a casa. La cuestión con tal costumbre de ese grupo de personas tan vario pintas era que Jet, su Hermano Lobo, le había explicado muy atropelladamente que el árbol estaba muriendo como todo siempre encuentra su camino final, y ese grupo de personas estaban haciendo una labor de acompañarle en sus últimos momentos, recolectando las memorias que el árbol tenía para compartir y de esa manera salvaguardarlas, ofreciendo a cambio su cariño como otro ser vivo más que está interconectado. Tony no le pudo sacar más información a Jet porque se distraía fácilmente con Libby, además que rara vez un Hermano Lobo podía hablar de cosas tan trascendentales a un humano por muy fuerte que fuese su vínculo con él. Ese lobo de pelaje rojo cobrizo se le parecía mucho en esas cuestiones.

—¿Tony? —Pepper le llamó, sus mejillas rojas por la carrera que estaban por terminar a lo largo del circuito.

—Ya voy, querida.

Steve andaba corriendo por ahí junto con Libby, deteniéndose más veces de las que seguramente deseaba con tal de conceder a sus admiradores el privilegio de una foto del Capitán América posando junto a su impresionante Reina Loba, Liberty. Cualquiera que se jactara de ser fan de aquella paleta vieja tenía que poseer una foto de ese par y Jet era amante de arruinarles las tomas al aparecerse de la nada. La gran mayoría de los incautos que caían en su trampa solo reían y pedían una segunda foto, otros le dedicaban una mirada a su travieso lobo que, olfateando perfectamente el desastre, se echaba a correr no sin tirar de la cola blanca de Libby. Sí, esos dos andaban provocándose en sí de la misma forma que sus compañeros humanos, en una suerte de espejo desigual que el millonario bien podía desdeñar por razones profundas para él.

Eso sucedió antes de que hallaran el cetro de Loki y entonces viniera el desastre de Ultrón con la tragedia de Sokovia. Luego de eso, Pepper ya no quiso más caminatas porque su relación llegó a un punto de quiebre y se dieron ese típico “tiempo de descanso” que al castaño le supo más a un adiós elegante que realmente una pausa que aliviara las tensiones entre ellos. Volvió a Central Park únicamente por esa manía, adicción o lo que fuese por ver a ese grupo de personas alrededor del árbol, dejando siempre un nuevo lazo amarillo con tiras de colores luego de abrazarlo entre todos. Había algo ahí que le causaba admiración, una atracción a verlos sin nunca interrumpir, lo que era realmente una curiosidad en su persona siempre inquisitiva con eventos que no tenían mucho sentido para su mente indagadora de secretos habidos y por haber. Jet siguió correteando con Libby, ambos lobos recuperándose de la batalla, lo que pospuso por un tiempo el celo de la Reina Loba, cosa que Tony agradeció en lo profundo de su ser, por razones que se negaba a pronunciar.

—¿Sabes, Jet? A veces, pocas veces en realidad, pero las suficientes para consternarme, me pregunto si acaso soy un buen Hermano Humano.

“ _Lo eres. Lo eres. Pero tienes miedo.”_

—Es verdad.

_“Vivir con miedo es ser esclavo.”_

El millonario solo bufó a la réplica de su lobo, sirviéndose otra taza de café mientras los medios estallaban con la noticia de la caída de SHIELD al descubrirse que, en realidad eran una máscara del viejo enemigo HYDRA. Algo sucedió con Steve y Liberty porque no los vio en mucho tiempo en el parque ni en ningún otro lado. Tony volvió a rechazar ese pensamiento recurrente susurrándole la aplastante realidad de su corazón extrañando demasiado al Cap como a Libby mucho más de lo que estaba anhelando recuperar su relación con Pepper Potts. Un domingo les encontró de nuevo, junto con el grupito de meditadores del árbol de listón amarillo con tiritas de colores. Jet estaba feliz, igual que él, pero sin las maneras humanas tan tontas de reprimirse al charlar en una banca con el tesoro de la nación que lucía perturbado. Tuvo ganas de abrazarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que ya no habría más equivocaciones. De nuevo se quedó callado.

 

Silencios que les costaron tanto…

 

Cuando regresó de Siberia, observando con el corazón estrujado el cuerpo de Jet tendido en la plancha metálica mientras veterinarios expertos lo atendían, Stark se preguntó si acaso su padre no había cometido un error al haberle dado un primer Hermano Lobo, su Kepler. Todo le dolía y no por sus propias heridas, la traición o la soledad cayendo como un castigo divino por todas sus arrogancias. Era el recordar aquella pistola apuntándole a la cabeza de su primer lobo al negarse a construir una bomba a los terroristas en Afganistán. Su grito al escuchar el gemido de Kepler cuando le dispararon, el vacío horrible que su muerte le dejó. Una tortura que volvió a experimentar en Siberia mientras peleaba contra dos súper soldados, quedándose en shock cuando Jet, su Hermano Lobo rescatado y adoptado, siéndole fiel en juramento al atacar con toda la fuerza que tenía a su Reina Loba.

Por todas las estrellas, Jet atacando a Libby, mordiendo su vientre. ¿Qué clase de monstruo obliga a dos lobos a pelear entre sí?

El cuartel se volvió tan callado, tan solo. Tuvo que reconstruirlo porque ya no quiso ver más las dos camitas juntas en las que solían dormir Liberty con Jet, sus juguetes o charolas compartidas. No más de eso. No más Vengadores Unidos. Cuando llegó el viejo celular con una carta del puño y letra de Steve Rogers, Tony volvió a las caminatas de los domingos, buscando aquel grupo acompañando al árbol moribundo. Grande fue su sorpresa como su agonía el encontrar un día solamente un hueco en el suelo con unas bandas amarillas formando un cuadrado como área restringida. Ya habían removido el cadáver. En un bote de basura no lejano al sitio, encontró el último listón trenzado con tiras de colores asomándose tímidamente por una esquina. Lo rescató por añoranza, por rabia de no haber preguntado las razones para hacer semejante tontería inservible. ¿Dónde estaban las memorias compartidas de aquel viejo árbol? ¿Qué había sido de aquel grupo? ¿Simplemente se habían dado un último abrazo y tomado cada uno caminos separados igual que ellos?

Stark comenzó la búsqueda frenética de aquel grupo, quizá nunca hubiera preguntado sus nombres, pero tanto tiempo meditando bajo aquel árbol debió llamar la atención de alguien más. Dedicó todo su esfuerzo en hallarlos, preguntando, hackeando los sistemas de seguridad de Central Park y tener los rostros de aquellos pacíficos amantes de los árboles como druidas contemporáneos. Happy solamente le dedicó una mirada extraña más no le impidió hacer sus locuras detectivescas, soportando con calma la presión ejercida por la prensa, el General Ross o Naciones Unidas. Había sido más fácil hallar el cetro de Loki que una docena de ordinarios neoyorkinos haciendo labores ontológicas con uno de los tantos habitantes verdes de Nueva York.

“ _¿Qué hay del cachorro? ¿Lo adoptaremos?”_ , preguntó un día Jet mientras Viernes examinaba una vasta base de datos de rostros humanos.

—¿Adoptar? ¿Te refieres a Parker?

_“Está perdido, nos necesita.”_

—Nadie nos necesita, Jet.

_“No lo sabes, no estás seguro.”_

—… no lo estoy, es cierto. Está bien. Trataremos de ayudarle.

Sus pesquisas no rindieron sus frutos, aquellos altruistas amantes druidas simplemente se desvanecieron igual que Steve y el resto de los Vengadores. Tony enfureció, arrojando todo en su taller entre gritos de rabia hasta que uno de sus arranques le dio a Jet, solo entonces se calmó, corriendo hacia su lobo para abrazarle y pedirle perdón por todo lo malo que había causado con sus malas decisiones. Había querido encontrar a esas misteriosas personas únicamente para reclamarles el que siempre fuesen testigos mudos de los momentos que más adoro en su vida como Vengador, como Ironman. Esas memorias compartidas con Steve Rogers y su loba Liberty, las risas, los helados, las referencias. Aquel grupo siempre había estado ahí, siempre. Al castaño le dolía que ya no estuvieran, que no hubiera más árbol ni más listón con tiras de colores como una promesa de que el siguiente domingo todo podía ser mejor.

Tal vez por culpa del carácter risueño y positivo de Peter Parker es que Stark se decidió a volver a la caminata, quedándose en la misma banca donde tantas veces se había sentado mirando al grupo del árbol con listón amarillo. Había una nueva valla de seguridad, pero esta era de otra clase. Un nuevo árbol había sido sembrado en donde había estado el viejo. Tanto Jet como Tony se quedaron mirando esa pequeña e indefensa rama que en décadas se volvería un fuerte árbol para refrescar del calor a los corredores de Central Park y quizá, un nuevo grupo lo encontraría tan adorable como para formar una sociedad secreta que lo adorara todos los domingos, partiendo en silencio no sin antes dejarle un listón trenzado en color amarillo con tiras de colores alrededor. Ya habían pasado dos años desde Siberia, sin embargo, el frío que ahí sintió continuaba viviendo en su interior.

—¿Tony? —una desconcertada Pepper estaba ahí.

“ _No es el mismo árbol, ¿si estás consciente de eso?”_

Peter rechazó ser un Vengador, así que distrajo a la prensa con un compromiso con su recién aparecida CEO. Nadie hizo preguntas ni a nadie le extrañó. Jet solamente le observó desde su lugar, esa mirada que había cambiado desde Siberia. Adolorida, cómplice, resignada. Claro que no fue el mismo árbol ni tampoco tuvo a una docena de personas orando a su alrededor. Ese nuevo árbol en Central Park estaba creciendo solo sin que nadie le prestara esa clase de atenciones. ¿Cómo contarle a un ser del reino vegetal tan ingenuo y prácticamente infante de sus deseos sepultados bajo la constante lógica de una mente que siempre veía hacia el futuro? ¿Qué iba a saber una rama protegida por malla y cuidada igual que un bebé de su amor oculto bajo una admiración, de sus celos cada vez que ese vínculo hacía que Steve buscara alivio sexual en alguien más que no era él?

¿A quién iba importarle que moría de amor por un idiota mentiroso?

No iba a darle a Jet una vida llena de angustias como tuvo Kepler en sus últimos días. Oh, no. Así que enterró en lo profundo de su miserable ser tales sentimientos vanos que jamás encontrarían suelo donde florecer y se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a tener una relación más estable con Pepper Potts mientras ambos trataban de mantener el bajo perfil de Peter Parker. Ella le mencionó que quizá el chico era un buen candidato para tener un Hermano Lobo, pero el millonario se negó, en definitiva. No por envidia ni celos, ya sabía lo que ese paquete incluía, no iba a ponerlo a sufrir como pasaba con ellos. Con él. ¿Era cobardía? Probablemente. Despertar de vez en cuando en medio de la noche luego de soñar con un escudo de Vibranium levantándose en alto para ser encajado en su pecho, con un aullido de dolor de Jet, no era una vida que deseara para Peter. Eso podía ocurrirle y bastantes culpas ya cargaba consigo para sumarse otra.

Volvieron las caminatas juntos, conversando como en los viejos tiempos, aunque Tony trataba de evadir esa mirada de escrutinio que su ahora prometida de vez en cuando le daba, sobre todo cuando se detenían frente a la banca frente al tierno árbol que no crecía a la vista de seres humanos cuyo promedio de vida no era comparable a un miembro de los perenes. Potts siempre había sido muy intuitiva, no por nada dirigía su empresa de una manera que hacía temblar a sus rivales, sin embargo, ya fuese por respeto o el cariño que siempre le tuvo de manera desinteresada que selló sus labios de cualquier reclamación. Aceptó sus regalos como esos paseos sin rechistar, incluso haciéndole reír o acompañándole en las terapias de Rhodey, comprando lo que Jet necesitara para estar cómodo en el cuartel como en la casa de Malibú cuando la reconstruyó para ellos. Estaban bien, de cierta manera, el castaño no estaba quejándose de ello.

_“No es el mismo árbol, tienes que aceptarlo.”_

—Bueno, pero tienes que aceptar que puede funcionar, aunque sea como placebo.

_“Te engañas.”_

—Jet, dame un voto de confianza, ¿quieres? ¿O no deseas… estar sin ellos?

_“¿Lo estamos? ¿Realmente lo estamos?”_

—Perdóname por haberte obligado a pelear contra ella.

“ _Tú eres mi hermano, siempre estaré contigo.”_

—¿Aun cuando me equivoque?

_“Aun cuando seas el idiota que ahora eres.”_

Tony rió, Jet también lo hizo a su modo. Se abrazaron mirando aquel retoño de árbol cubierto por una gruesa manta para evitar que la nieve del invierno lo secara. Hizo un último intento, solamente por quitarse esa espina en su pecho, de investigar por los oradores druidas contemporáneos del club del listón trenzado en color amarillo con tiras de colores de todos los domingos. No llegó a nada como era de esperarse, pero con eso se enteró de que Visión estaba viéndose con Wanda a escondidas allá en la muy fría Escocia. O que existía un trío de excelentes peleadores que estaban ayudando de manera anónima en situaciones de peligro, huyendo de las Fuerzas Conjuntas de Naciones Unidas o de ser vistos en plena luz del día cuyo modus operandi conocía de sobra. Cuando T’Challa apareció para anunciarle al mundo que Wakanda abriría sus fronteras, se inquietó por lo que aquello significaba más por enésima vez huyó a su taller, sus pendientes con Industrias Stark, las listas interminables de pedidos de Pepper.

¿Estaba evadiendo? La respuesta fue un contundente sí. Quería por una sola vez desde que regresara de Afganistán sin Kepler y sin muchas ilusiones, de que estaba viviendo lo que siempre había anhelado, honrando a su gran amigo y Hermano Lobo. No era el mismo jodido árbol, por supuesto que nunca lo sería. El original estaba muerto como las estúpidas memorias que una vez tuviera, ¿quién iba a querer escucharlas o estar interesado en ellas? Una locura en tiempos donde la atención se concentraba en placeres más mundanos y menos orgánicos. Fue en uno de esos tantos paseos -que aumentaron a ser entre semana- que un día apareció ante Pepper y el millonario una figura desconocida, graciosamente vestida pidiendo su ayuda. El Doctor Stephen Strange. Resultaba que al final las ausencias dejaban de serlo.

—Tony Stark, necesito que vengas conmigo.

—Jet viene conmigo.

Hechicero y experto hacedor de figuras de globos, Strange no le dijo nada respecto a su Hermano Lobo quien fue presto a su lado hacia el _Sánctum Santorum_ donde se encontró con nada menos que un extrañísimo Bruce Banner. Alguien a quien abrazó de manera incómoda como dos extraños que han sido obligados a tales suertes en contra de su voluntad, para escuchar de sus labios una suerte de historia sobre un titán de piel púrpura acechando a todo el universo en busca de las Gemas del Infinito para destruirlo. La gran amenaza de la que un día habló y todos le ignoraron. Su Hermano de Ciencias estaba histérico, sino que a punto de un shock traumático. Aquel gigante extraterrestre debía ser muy poderoso para incluso provocar ese estado en un doctor que recordaba como un hombre templado ayudado por la fuerza de un imparable Hulk.

—¿Me repites su nombre?

—Thanos.

Aquel agujero en el cielo sobre Nueva York con el ejército Chitauri del otro lado vino a su mente con un escalofrío. Jet se acercó, colocando una pata sobre su pierna que el apretó casi temblando, ofreciendo una sonrisa de falsa calma. Bruce le hizo la pregunta que nunca creyó alguien le haría y respondió lo mejor que pudo, intuyendo lo que iba a pedirle. Era lógico. Ante semejante amenaza el dolor de la muerte de sus padres, la traición de una amistad que nunca fue amistad y el olvido de sus propios sentimientos no valían orgullo alguno. Suerte que ni Strange, Wong o Bruce estuvieran enterados que cargaba con el bendito teléfono celular a todas partes como si fuese un tótem que impidiera a sus pesadillas abrirse paso en su alma. Miró a su Hermano Lobo, siempre pegado a su pierna como un fiel guardián, su mano derecha temblando al abrir ese viejo modelo.

_“El árbol está muerto.”_

 

Tony apretó el botón _Llamar_.

 

—¿Tony? —la voz de Steve se escuchó del otro lado, preocupada.

—Te necesitamos, los necesitamos. Hay una emergencia.

 

Fue todo lo que le dijo, pasando el teléfono a Bruce cuando llegaron los dos primeros invasores que fueron rechazados a medias con la aparatosa ayuda de un Peter Parker saliendo de ninguna parte. Jet se rehusó tajantemente a dejarle, igual que el mocoso. El castaño quiso gritar por todas las razones y ninguna. ¿Estaba realmente preocupado Steve o estaba interrumpiendo algo? Se deshicieron de aquel monigote con cara de Calamardo, sin problemas. Rescataron a un indignado Strange que pedía volver a casa. Oh no. Ver a Steve luego de haberle llamado. Titán era una mejor opción sobre la que planearon su ataque. No recordaba si se había despedido de Pepper o dejado alguna directriz a Viernes, sus pensamientos caían como naipes de una pirámide, sin que los pudiera ordenar a tiempo. Jet gruñó, sacudiendo su cabeza.

“ _Venganza_.”

Por supuesto, aquella estúpida Gema dentro del Teseracto había sido la causa de muchas de sus angustias y humillaciones. Nada como el placer de romperle unos cuantos huesos al titán púrpura o robarle ese gusto de destruir el universo. Lo que sucediera primero. Casi estuvieron a punto de pelear contra… ¿Los Guardianes de la Galaxia? De no ser porque la chica insecto y Jet parecieron ser hermanos gemelos que se entendieron mucho antes de verse. Al parecer los Hermanos Lobo y las chicas extraterrestres de enormes ojos oscuros podían hablarse igual que dos neoyorkinos nativos abrazándose a un árbol antes de ponerle una cinta amarilla. La cuestión era sencilla, robarle el guantelete a Thanos antes de enviarlo a una dimensión segura para que no lo obtuviera mientras de alguna manera casi milagrosa le derrotaban o cortaban en pedacitos de ser posible, no fuese que tuviera el poder de regenerarse como dijo Peter, igual que el T-1000. El niño y sus referencias.

Malditas referencias.

Y entonces ahí se encontraban, volando por entre portales en saltos que le volarían los sesos a cualquier astrofísico en la Tierra, en la Milano. Porque decidieron bajo presión de esa mancuerna Mantis-Jet que se fueran lo más rápido de ahí de vuelta a casa donde Thanos tendría que llegar tarde o temprano. Lo mismo daba defender la Gema del Tiempo ahí o en donde estuvieran los demás Vengadores. Quill puso esa música tan vieja como las referencias de Peter, quien estaba muy alegre de ponerlo al tanto de lo que ahora estaba de moda mientras él solo miraba al espacio pensando en el próximo encuentro. En cuanto estuvieron cerca de la Tierra, Viernes volvió a conectarse con él. Todos los demás se habían marchado a Wakanda. Visión estaba malherido y la hermana de T’Challa planeaba descargar su información antes de destruir la Gema de la Mente con ayuda de los poderes de Wanda. El karma definitivamente era una perra y eso hizo sonreír de forma torcida a Stark, mirando detrás de Quill piloteando su nave el paisaje africano.

_—“¿Le comunico con la Señorita Potts, Jefe?”_

—No.

—¡Wakanda! —el mocoso gritó a su lado, casi brincando al techo.

—Es horrible —comentó Drax.

Pantera Negra era el digno político que intervino con mucho tacto para la no tan peliaguda reunión. No había mucho que reclamar o decir, Quill no se calló el hocico en cuanto pusieron un pie en el reino, saludando a todos como si los conociera desde siempre. El plan de Shuri era perfecto y no dijo nada, en realidad, Tony no habló para nada, quedándose relegado con Jet en cuanto Steve y Liberty aparecieron… al lado de Bucky. Tomó aire, sintiendo sus ojos rozarse, pero fingió interés por tomar un poco de agua mientras se discutía el destino de Visión una vez más como de la Gema del Tiempo con el inminente arribo del resto de los Guardianes junto con Thor. Sin duda la emergencia estaba reuniendo a los menos pensados. Mantis le miró muy extrañada, más Jet permaneció callado, igualmente evadiendo a la Reina Loba, que le espiaba detrás de las piernas de Romanoff.

—Están mal —al fin la voz vino a él, mirando a la mesa con pantallas holográficas— Hay que destruir primero la Gema del Tiempo, así Thanos no podrá revertir ningún daño. ¿No lo ven? Quedaría en la misma situación que nosotros y cualquier ventaja que podamos sacarle es una que no debemos dudar. Visión, Wanda, destruyan la Gema del Tiempo y luego Su Alteza puede salvarle la vida a Visión mientras esperamos por Thor con los otros.

—Me parece un buen plan —asintió Strange— Estoy de acuerdo.

—Podrías ayudar a Shuri, Tony —murmuró Bruce— Tú…

—Hay que pelear. Ella es mejor que yo.

—Su Majestad —Okoye les interrumpió— Tengo una lectura. Algo se acerca a la Tierra.

—¡VAMOS DESTRUYAN LA GEMA YA!

Tony aceptó que su petición sonó a orden desesperada, pero quería ponerse su armadura y volar muy lejos de aquella sala. Deseo que le fue concedido porque la intrusión de la que habló Okoye llegó de inmediato, pirámides de la que brotaron una cantidad grosera de horrendas bestias. Le pareció escuchar la voz de Steve llamándole, sin embargo, en esos momentos salió directo hacia donde el escudo estaba reteniendo a los invasores. Rhodey le siguió después en silencio, dándole indicaciones después en un tono que le hizo saber que estaba preocupado por él. La pelea inició casi enseguida, apenas si las fuerzas de Wakanda ordenándose frente al ejército invasor junto con esa mujer extraña de la que se encargó Natasha, Okoye y luego Wanda.

—¡La Gema del Tiempo está destruida! —gritó la Sokoviana— ¡Pero… ¡

_—¡Han entrado donde Visión! ¡Atacaron a Visión! ¡Repito, atacaron a Visión!_

—Jet…

Stark le había dejado con el androide, para protegerlo junto con la princesa. No había rastros de ellos y tuvo que planear en la jungla. Thor apareció y la pelea en aquel frente pareció ponerse del lado de ellos hasta que Thanos apareció. Un maldito gigante púrpura. Razón que Hulk se amedrentara ante él. Con una Gema menos su misión estaba malograda, pero aún restaban las siguientes. Sobre todo Visión, a quien Steve encontró primero, salvándolo del último de los esbirros del titán, lo suficiente para que el resto se uniera al Capitán América en una auténtica muralla de súper héroes. La chica, Nébula, comentó algo que hizo enfurecer a Quill. No lo entendió bien porque su mente estaba ocupada en intentar un plan para destruir las otras Gemas en su guantelete. Strange usó su magia, pero no fue suficiente. El Hulkbuster fue contra él, pero no fue suficiente.

—¡JET!

_“Estoy con Visión.”_

El castaño miró donde el titán se dirigía, Steve le hizo frente con solo sus manos, deteniendo su guantelete, quedando expuesto al otro puño que fue haciendo un arco. Libby saltó hacia ese brazo, mordiéndolo con toda la fuerza que una Reina Loba pudiera tener. Thanos la sacudió como si fuese un banderín de plástico. Voló hacia ellos sin pensarlo, sintiendo en su pecho esa agonía al ver su abdomen peludo con el rastro de una cicatriz que una fiera mordida hiciera. Rogers gritó, temiendo por la vida de su loba. Jet y Tony chocaron al mismo tiempo contra el gigante, obligándolo a soltarla, los tres cayendo al suelo. Los nanorobots de su armadura obedecieron al instante sus comandos, modificando su estructura para darle los cañones, las armas y los escudos que su pelea requirió.

—¡Llévate a Libby!

_“¡Tú eres mi hermano!”_

—¡TONY, NO!

No dejó de apuntar hacia el brazo. Mutilarlo, destruir el guantelete si bien no las Gemas. Lo que fuese con tal de que Wanda pudiera hacer lo suyo. Thanos pareció darse cuenta de su plan, lanzándolo lejos. Cada Vengador, cada Guardián fue expulsado de la misma manera. Steve se quedó entre la joven y el gigante. Bucky vino a ayudarle. La pelea de Siberia vino a la mente de Tony, pero calló su gemido de dolor y lágrimas antes de ponerse de pie y aumentar al máximo sus propulsores para arrastrar consigo a Thanos lejos de ahí. Jet les alcanzó, entre los dos atacando como una dupla bien sincronizada que sacó una sonrisa nada agradable en el titán.

**—Tienes mi admiración, Stark.**

—¿Me conoces?

—¡TONY! —la voz del Capitán América cortó lo que Thanos fuese a decirle.

Una bomba de poder los lanzó, a él y a su lobo al aire. Atrapó a Jet al caer, notando que ese efecto creado con las Gemas había separado a Wanda de Visión, quien aún tenía la Gema de la Mente en su cabeza. Thanos estaba ahí, igual que Libby.

_“Venganza, hermano.”_

—Jet…

_“Venganza.”_

—El árbol está muerto —murmuró Tony, sintiendo lágrimas en sus ojos.

Su lobo aulló, él gritó con todas las fuerzas de su ser, ambos prácticamente estampándose contra Thanos antes de que asesinara a Visión. Empujó a Libby lejos, quizá lastimándola, pero fue por un bien mayor que probablemente no le agradecerían. El gigante rugió, sus golpes comenzaron a romper su armadura que no pudo regenerarse a tiempo. Por el rabillo del ojo le pareció ver la cabellera de Wanda, sacando fuerzas de flaquezas para una serie de ataques con sus armas restantes porque su armadura comenzó a deshacerse. Sólo le quedó la espada, cuando quedaron entre dos viejos árboles. Uno era del mismo tipo de aquel en Central Park que un grupo de extraños estuvieran acompañando con meditaciones en sus últimos días. Tony levantó su mirada hacia él. Aún estaba retoñando, negándose a ser extraído de sus raíces.

—¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

Thor se lanzó contra su enemigo, pero aquella hacha maravillosa fue evadida con la misma velocidad con la que fue lanzada, e incluso rechazada después hacia su dueño. Thanos rompió la espada, sujetando su otra mano al hacer un revés, dirigiendo la punta del arma contra él. El castaño cerró sus ojos, esperando por el golpe que no fue tan doloroso. Al principio. El aullido de dolor de Jet le hizo abrir sus ojos, aterrorizado al ver a su lobo traspasado por su arma que tocó su pecho, pasando apenas entre sus costillas. Steve era el que había gritado. Con una expresión compasiva, el gigante solamente negó antes de empujar con todas sus fuerzas la espada que al fin atravesó a ambos, estampándolos contra ese viejo árbol que aún retoñaba. Wanda había destruido la Gema de la Mente… a costa de la vida de Visión. Dos Gemas desaparecidas. Tony tosió sangre, abrazando a su agonizante lobo, sintiendo sus pies colgar en el aire.

—F-Fallaste…

**—Sólo por un tiempo, Stark.**

—¡NOOOO TONY NOOOOOO!

El titán desapareció, dejando al Dios del Trueno sin un segundo ataque exitoso. Luego vino un silencio cuando todos alcanzaron de vuelta el punto de la pelea, mirando con dolor el cuerpo de Visión y después con horror al verle ahí clavado en el árbol. Thor corrió junto con Steve para tratar de quitarlos de ahí. Tony ladeó su rostro, parpadeando. La visión le fallaba. ¿Steve estaba llorando?

—¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda!

Jet gimió, o quizá él lo hizo, no lo supo decir. Levantó su rostro hacia las tímidas flores del árbol que cayeron por la sacudida que varios le hicieron al tratar de quitarle su espada del pecho. No dejó de abrazar a su lobo, ambos temblando o sólo él, tampoco supo indicarlo. Liberty estaba frente a ellos, con una pata encogida al haber sido fracturada. Le hubiera gustado pedirle perdón, pero solamente borbotones de sangre salieron de su boca. Peter sollozó, sus manos crispándose en el aire. Tony sintió una mano sujetando con sumo cariño su cabeza que reposó en un regazo. Era el del rubio. La cabeza de Jet estaba sobre su reactor roto por la espada que lo alcanzó. Más rostros se acercaron, ya no pudo distinguirlos bien. Solamente esas florecitas tiernas cayendo sobre los cabellos descompuestos del Capitán Rogers. Algo tocó su mejilla, tibio y acuoso. ¿Estaba lloviendo?

—Tony, Tony. ¿Por qué?

—El árbol está muerto —gimió con dolor Mantis, supo reconocer su voz.

—¿Tony? ¡Tony! Mírame, Tony, resiste. Vamos a llevarte…

Steve siempre tan cortés, siempre correcto, siempre en el lado bueno. Hubiera querido decirle que siempre había tenido razón y que lo sentía. Jamás debió permitir los Acuerdos de Sokovia. Hubiera querido decirle que se arrepentía de su pelea en Siberia, que no tenía rencores contra su amigo Bucky porque entendía qué había sucedido. Quería decirles a todos algo. Pero ya no hubo sonidos en su garganta porque la sangre al fin se había colado a su pulmón, combinada con la de Jet quien dio un último suspiro, su nariz rozando su mentón en un gesto cariñoso que siempre había hecho cuando las pesadillas le invadieron. Levantó su mirada casi ciega al rostro de su querido Capitán América, su ídolo de la niñez y adolescencia. Un amor secreto. Hubiera querido decirle todo eso, pero la oscuridad comenzó a rodearle. Sus manos se aferraron del pelaje de Jet.

 

_“Juntos.”_

 

Reflejado en esos lluviosos ojos azules, Tony le sonrió a Steve en un último esfuerzo con la mejor expresión de cariño y arrepentimiento que pudo sacar de su agonía. Su mirada expresó lo mucho que hubiera deseado que volvieran esos días en que pasearon juntos en Central Park y vieron a ese grupo de personas desconocidas orando a un árbol que estaba muriendo para que no se quedara solo y el millonario deseó que algo así sucediera con él… su sonrisa fue más amplia al darse cuenta de que era así, pues ahí estaba Steve con Liberty, bajo un árbol de diminutas flores, con los Vengadores alrededor, los Guardianes. Tan sólo le hubiera gustado escuchar de boca del Capitán Rogers, las palabras que sabía jamás serían para él. E igual que ese viejo árbol neoyorkino, Stark aceptó dulcemente el frío que comenzó a invadir su cuerpo, quedándose quieto igual que su Hermano Lobo Jet. Kepler estaba llamándolos. Liberty aulló, un largo y adolorido aullido mientras la última flor de ese viejo árbol caía sobre el rostro pálido del castaño. La Tierra había perdido a su mejor defensor.

 

 

**F I N**


End file.
